It's a blessing surpise
by Claire likeaboss Redfield
Summary: Jill showing signs of a illness is it a virus or much more, Rewriting Untitled. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil, all the games and characters belong to Capcom, Anyway I'm rewriting Untitled I didn't like the way I wrote it So here is the new story.

Title- It's a blessing surprise( I know this title is cheesy)

Couple- Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, with Leon, Claire, Carlos, and Rebecca

Summary- Jill showing symptoms of a illness, it virus or much more ?

*Chris Redfield woke up to the sound of someone puking, When he went to see who it was it was Jill who was doing it.

*Hey are you okay I heard you puking ? Chris asked.

*I'm okay Chris, and I'm sorry that I woke you up. Jill said.

*I'm worry about, you have been like this for almost a three weeks now. Chris said.

*Chris, it's only a little bug you're acting like I have the "Swine Flu" or something. She joked.

*That's not funny, and I'm worry about your health you should see a doctor. He told her.

*Fine I'll go and make a appointment with the doctor, so you can stop being "Mother Hen" she told him.

*I do not act like that. Chris told her.

*Sure, now if you excuse I have to make a phone call. Jill told him.

*Okay and I'll start on breakfast. He said.

*When Jill had left, Chris could tell something was strange about Jill, he just could put his finger on it, for three weeks now she's been throwing up, constantly tired, and complaining about everything just last week Chris had left a sock on the floor and she had a bitch-fit.

*Hmm she's just going through pms just like all the ladies do. He said to himself.

*Chris you left dishes in the sink. She yelled.

*Sorry honeybunch I do them. He said.

*Chris had ran downstairs where he saw giving them the scariest look ever, he just wish she would stop acting like a bitch.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of chapter one, What did you think of it was it much better than the other one. Read and Review and no bad review if you it, I'll leave a bad bad review on your story


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom, But I do own this story Here is chapter 2

Title- It's a blessing surprise.

Couple- Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.

Summary- Jill showing symptoms of a illness is it a virus or something else ?

Chapter 2-

*Chris was just finished doing the dishes, when Jill came in the kitchen, Chris could tell she was still sick by the way she was looking. He had walked towards her and gave her a hug.

*Hey how are you feeling ? He asked her.

*I'm okay, my stomach is killing me. She said.

*Did you ever make a doctor's appointment ? Chris asked.

*Yeah it's today at 11:30. she told him.

*I'm going with you. He told her.

*But Chris I'm just getting a check-up that's all I'll be okay. Jill said.

*But at least let me drive you, and besides I don't want you too throw up while driving. Chris told her.

*Fine, Chris you drive and I won't puke in your car. Jill said.

*Okay just let me get ready and we'll be on your way. He told her.

*Okay, I'm just to laid down for a while. Jill said.

*Well later if your feeling better want to go out ? he asked.

*Yeah we can. Jill said.

*Jill was about to sit down, when a wave of nausea hit her she had clasped a hand over her and ran towards, the bathroom and threw up. Few minutes later, Chris had came in to check on her.

*I've been thinking, we should go to the hospital something might be wrong with you. Chris said.

*Yeah. She replied weakly.

*It was going on eleven when, Chris and Jill we're on their way to the hospital, they had stopped at a red light. Chris was in deep thought, then he look at Jill who was sleeping. He couldn't understand why she was sick all a sudden. Then the idea struck.

*I hope it's not the virus ? He said to himself..

*C. Redfield 86- Well that the end of Chapter 2, What did you think of it ? Ah poor Jill, I hope she feels better, Hopefully I'll post chapter 3 up this week. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- I don't own Resident evil, or the characters, they all belong to Capcom but I do own this story. Here is Chapter 3 of It's a blessing Surprise.

Title- It's a Blessing Surprise

Chapter 3-

*It only took 15 mins for them to get to the hospital, Chris had help Jill as they in, he had walked up to the front desk where he recognize the short hair-do.

*Rebecca, it's Jill something is really wrong with her. Chris told her.

*What how long has she been like this ? She asked.

*Three weeks. He said.

*Okay, I'll get her into a room and do some tests on her to see what is the problem. Rebecca said.

*Okay. Chris said worriedly.

*She'll be okay Chris, she's in good hands don't worry. Rebecca told him.

*Thanks, Rebecca. Chris said.

*No problem. She said cheerfully.

*Rebecca, had took Jill to a empty room, so she can change while Chris had waited outside for them. Few minutes later, Chris had came in where he saw Rebecca taking blood out of Jill's arm.

*What are you doing ? He asked.

*I have to draw blood to see if there is a problem. She told him

*Oh. Was all he could say.

*Well I'm going to take these to the lab and see what is the problem. Rebecca told them.

*Am I going to stay over-night ? Jill asked.

*No after I find out what's wrong you can leave. Rebecca said.

*Okay. Jill replied.

*In the meantime you can get some rest, that goes the same for you Chris. She said.

*Hey. Chris said.

*I'll be back I have to check on other patients. She said.

*Okay. Jill said.

*An hour later, A nurse had gave Rebecca Jill's lab result, While she was looking at them, she noticed on of them was positive.

*Oh my god !!!!!!! Rebecca gasped.

*Is everything okay Dr. Chambers ? A doctor asked.

*Yes everything is fine. Rebecca replied.

*When Rebecca entered Jill's room her and Chris were watching Wheel of Fortune, Chris had turned the volume down, So he could hear what Rebecca had to say, he prayed that it wasn't the virus.

*God please don't let it be bad. He said to himself.

*Jill, I have your results all of your test came back negative except for one. She said.

*Oh my god !!!!!! Is it bad ? She asked.

*No your just pregnant. She said.

*What ? Chris asked.

*Jill's pregnant that's why she's been sick ? She told him.

*Oh thank god I thought it was something worse. Jill said.

*I'm going to be a dad. Chris said.

*Well Jill you can leave, after I get your discharge but I want you to make a appointment with your doctor so you can get a ultrasound. Rebecca said..

*I'll make one as soon as I get home. She said.

*After being in the hospital for almost two hours, Chris and Jill finally came home, after putting their stuff away. They went into the living room where they sat down.

*How are you feeling, Jill ? Chris asked.

*I'm okay. We're having a baby can you believe it. She said.

*Well, don't you think it's time for us to have one ? Chris replied.

*Oh, I can't wait. She said excited.

*Me either. Chris said.

*Well, I'm going to take a shower, and then get ready for bed. Jill said.

*Okay, I'll be up there in a couple of minutes. Chris told her.

*After Jill disappear upstairs, Chris couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. Him and Jill have been married for two years now. Now they were excepting a child, His life was getting better by the minute.

*C. Redfield 86- That's it for Chapter 3, Chapter 4 should be up this week. Thank god didn't nothing bad happen to Jill. Sorry I haven't put this up sooner me and my friend are playing Silent Hill: Homecoming which is a very good game. So I'll be very busy this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil, or the characters, they all belong to Capcom, But I do own this story. Here is Chapter 4.

Title- It's a blessing surprise

Chapter 4- Telling your friends and family.

*It's been almost two months since Jill found out that she was pregnant, She was still suffering from morning sickness, and she was starting to show a little bit, but not that much. While she was getting dress Chris had came in to check on her.

*Hey how's it going ? He asked.

*I'm good, Jill said.

*You know we're going to have to tell them about this baby you're starting to show. Chris said.

*I know, how about we have a cookout and we'll tell them. Jill said.

*Why do I have to tell them ? He asked.

*Because you got me pregnant. Jill said joking but was serious.

*(laughing) I know but I still love you. He said.

*I know you do but you're still watching those birthing videos with me. Jill said.

*Fine I'll watch the movies with you. Chris told her.

*Thank you now if you excuse me my stomach is very upset now. Jill said.

*Go ahead and do your business I'll call everybody. Chris said

*When Jill disappeared, Chris had called everybody to inform them that they we're having a cookout. While he was getting the stuff ready Jill had came out to see if Chris needed any help.

*Hey you need a hand ? She asked.

*Yeah can you set up the table and bring out the spoons and forks. Chris said.

*Of course. Jill said.

*When Jill was getting the things Chris had needed, she heard someone ringing the doorbell like 6 times, she knew who it was. When she open the door Claire and Leon we're standing with a case of beer in their hand.

*Claire, Leon I'm glad y'all can make it. She told them.

*Hey we couldn't turn down free food. Claire said.

*Yeah we like free stuff, and we brought some beer too. Leon replied.

*Oh, Jill said.

*Hey, I thought you love beer, Jill ? Claire said.

*Me and Chris stopped drinking. Jill told him.

*How did you make him stopped drinking, you should make him stopped taking steroids. Leon joked.

*Ha, ha that's funny. Jill said.

*When they went into the backyard, Chris was already cooking, when he saw his sister and her boyfriend.

*Hey sis. Chris said

*Hey yourself, I hope you're not burning the food. Claire asked.

*No that was the last time. Chris argued.

*Don't worry Chris, Claire can't cook to save her life. Leon said.

*Hey that's not cool. Claire said

*Jill couldn't help but smiled at the scene, Just think in six more months, their child will be born. While she was daydreaming Chris had walked up to her and grabbed her gently by the waist.

*Are you hungry ? Chris asked.

*A little bit, but should we wait for the others to arrive ? Jill asked.

*I can always put more on. Chris said.

*A few minutes had passed, Rebecca, Carlos, Barry and his family, and Jill's Father, had all came in. After all the laughing and hugging, they all decided to eat. While they we're eating Chris and Jill decided to tell everybody their news.

*Uh guys, the real reason we wanted everybody here because me and Chris have some news. Jill said.

*What is it ? Claire asked.

*Well sis, in another six months me and Jill are going to be parents. Chris said.

*Are you telling me that you got my daughter knocked up ? Dick asked.

*Yes dad. I'm having a baby you're finally going to be a grandfather. Jill told him.

*I already knew. I was there when they went to the hospital. Rebecca told them.

*And you knew ? Claire asked.

*Yeah, I'm a doctor I help people. Rebecca told him.

*I'm going to be a aunt. Claire screamed.

*Congratulations y'all two. Leon said.

*Finally Chris is going to be a dad. Carlos said.

*Once everybody had eaten and took food home (mainly Claire and Leon) . Chris was just finished putting everything away. He had went upstairs where he saw Jill watching TV. He had took off his slippers and laid next to Jill and put his hand on her stomach.

*So you have the movie? Chris asked.

*Yeah it's in the dvd, are you sure you want to watch this it's pretty graphic. Jill said.

*Please, if I can take down a tyrant I can make it through childbirth. Chris told her.

*Okay here it goes. Jill said.

*When Jill put the movie on, Chris wasn't really paying attention until the baby was coming out. Just looking at it made him sick to his stomach. He had got up and turned off the movie. making Jill laugh.

*Okay that was unexpected. Chris said.

*That's labor that's suppose to happen. Jill told him.

*I can see. Chris said.

*It'll be okay, you don't have to be there in the delivery room. Jill said.

*But I want to be there, I don't care If I get sick or pass out just as long I'm with you. Chris said.

*Oh Chris, you'll do fine. Jill informed him.

*It's getting late, let's get ready for bed. Chris said,

*Yeah, I'm so sleepy. Jill said.

*After about 20 minutes, Chris was watching Jill sleep, he had kissed her stomach as he went to sleep.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of Chapter 4. Well Jill and Chris told everybody about their little secret. Chapter 5 is in the works right now. Guess what I finally graduated I got my master that's sweet. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters they all belong to Capcom, But I do own this story. Here is chapter 5

Title- It's a blessing surprise.

Chapter 5-

*Ever since Jill became pregnant, Chris did most most of the chores around the house the from cooking , cleaning and rubbing Jill's feet. Everybody was teasing Chris of how pussy whipped he was. Jill on the other hand was five months along and started to show even more. She getting ready to go to the doctor's today her and Chris we're going to found out the sex of the baby. She was just about done when Chris came in to check on her.

*Don't worry Chris, just give me a few more minutes. Jill told him.

*Just take your time I'm in no rush. Chris said.

*Can you tied my sneakers for me ? Jill asked him.

*Why can't you do it ? He asked joking.

*You know why, and stop being a smartass. Jill said.

*I can't help it. Chris said.

*It was going on three when they got to the doctor, While they we;re waiting for her the baby started moving. She couldn't believe her child moved.

*Oh my god. Jill said.

*What's wrong ? Chris asked worried.

*The baby just kick give your hand. Jill told him.

*When he put his hand on her stomach, he felt a couple kicks, he smiled and then he started to talking to her stomach.

*Hey there I'm your dad I can't wait to meet and hold you. Chris said.

*Jill Redfield. A nurse called.

*Come on Chris. Jill told him.

*When they went in the room her doctor was waiting for them.

Dr. Wong- Chris, Jill it's great to see you again.

(A/N- She is not related to Ada Wong she was already my Original Character way back in 97 )

*Same here. They both said.

*Okay Jill, I need to weigh you and and check to see how the baby is doing. She told her.

*Okay. Jill said.

*After Jill got check out, it was now to check on the baby, Jill could tell he couldn't wait for the sex of the baby.

*Okay, Jill I need you to lift your shirt up so I can check on the little one. Dr. Wong said.

*I'm ready. Jill told her.

*When Jill lift her shirt up, Dr. Wong had put some gel on her stomach, after she pressed some buttons they saw their child on the screen. Chris smiled at the scene.

*Okay Jill everything is fine the baby is healthy, do you what to know the sex of the baby ? She asked them.

*Yes. They both said at the same time.

*Well from the looks of it, it's a boy. She told them.

*A boy, I'm having a boy. Chris said.

*Yep. She told him.

*After, they came back from the doctor's Chris had called everybody to tell them that they we're having a boy. Jill was just sat there as she watched Chris run around like a little kid in a candy.

*I can't wait until you get here. She said to herself.

*C. Redfield 86- Well that's the end of Chapter 5, Well what did you think of it. Chris and Jill are having a boy. Chris is very excited. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note**- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to **Capcom**, but I do own this story and the Original Characters. I have to thank **Chaos0283** and **Divine Arion **for the great reviews. Here is Chapter 6 of It's a blessing surprise.

Title- It's a blessing surprise

Chapter 6-

*Jill knew she was getting on Chris's nerves by making him going to the store in the middle of the night, Chris didn't care he just love doing all things for his pregnant wife. He had just came back from the store, with Dick. While Jill was in the living room watching television, when she saw them. She tried to get up, but kept falling down. It took her almost 20 for her to get up.

*I know y'all two we're watching me trying to get up. Jill said.

*Sorry, Jill but that was too funny. Dick said.

*So did y'all get everything that I needed ? Jill asked.

*Yes, I got your ice cream, pickles, almonds, and chocolate syrup. Chris said.

*Can you make me a sundae ? Jill asked.

*Of course, Dick you want something to eat or to drink? Chris asked him.

*Whatever you're making. Dick said.

*I'll be in the living room. Jill said.

*Okay. Chris said.

*When Dick and Jill went back to the living room. Dick had helped Jill sit down on the couch, as he took the recliner to sit in.

*So how are you feeling, Jill ? Dick asked her.

*I'm good it's just that my feet and ankles are swollen, and I can't see my feet. Jill said.

*Are you ready when you're time comes. Dick said.

*Yeah, I'm just worried that Chris might faint or get sick. Jill told him.

*Don't worry Jilly, I'm sure he won't. Dick said.

*Just think within two months, You'll be a grandfather. Jill told him.

*Is the nursery ready ? He asked.

*Yeah it's just we haven't decided on names we came across some good ones. Jill said.

*Have one in mind. Dick said.

*Chris wanted to named the baby Chrill, Jrill, Jill said to Dick.

*What ? Dick asked.

It's the combination of our names. Jill explained to him.

*Oh. Dick said.

*Thirty minutes later, Chris came in with Jill's sundae and Dick's food. Then he took a seat next to Jill and started rubbing her feet.

*So Chris, what's this I'm hearing that you naming my grandson Chrill and Jrill ? He asked him.

*I was just joking. And besides, How about the name Hayden ? Chris asked them.

*Hayden, Hayden Redfield that's a nice name for a boy. Jill said to him.

*Hayden, that's not a bad name. Dick said.

*What about his middle name ? Chris asked.

*I haven't thought about his middle name. Jill said to them.

*Don't worry about it, he'll get when he's born. Chris said to her.

*Well it's getting late, I'm going home now I have to work in the morning. Dick said.

*Okay, be careful. Jill said to him.

*I will. Dick said.

*After Dick left, Chris had continue to rub Jill's feet as she was started to dozed off. Chris smiled to himself, He couldn't wait for their child to be here and prayed that he didn't pass out or get sick.

*God, please don't let me faint. He said to himself.

*C. Redfield 86-That's it for Chapter 6, I'm writing Chapter 7 right now. Read and Review and if I get a flame. I'll send Wesker after you.


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note**- I don't own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom But I'm the owner of story. Thanks **Chaos0283**, **Divine Arion**, and **FebruaryLily** for the great review Here is chapter 7

**Title**- **It's a blessing surprise**

**Chapter 7**-

*****One month later ..........

*Since Jill was due in a month or so everybody was checking or calling her while Chris went to work. She was laying down, when Claire came in quietly to check on her.

*Hey, I just came to see if you need anything. Claire said.

*No I'm okay, it just he's just moves and kick a lot. Jill told her.

*How does it feels to be pregnant ? Claire asked.

*To be really honest it feels kinda strange, watching your stomach getting bigger, But I love it when he moves. And Chris just talks to my stomach almost everyday. Jill explained.

*Is he still freak out about the labor ? Claire asked.

*He says he's not but I think that he still a little scare. Jill said.

*If he can handle a outbreak, I'm sure he can deal with labor.. Claire said.

*I have to use the bathroom, can you help me up. Jill asked her.

*Of course, Jilly. Claire said.

*When Jill was in the bathroom, she felt a sharp pain, in her lower abdomen, then a gash of water hit hit the floor. She couldn't believe that the baby was coming. Claire got a little worried and decided to see what she was doing.

*Jill, Jill, are you okay ? Claire asked.

*Claire, I need you to call Chris, Rebecca, and my doctor my water broke.

*Okay, Claire said.

*Claire had called Rebecca and Jill's doctor, then she tried calling Chris but he had his phone off. Then she went back to get Jill and took her the hospital.

*It's okay, Jill we're almost there. Claire said.

*Did you call Chris ? Jill asked.

*I couldn't get in touch with him, I'll try again. Claire said.

*God, I hope he gets here before I have him. Jill said.

*Don't worry. Claire told her.

(Meanwhile)

*Chris was trying so hard to stay awake, but listening to your boss talking about anything, When the meeting was over, Chris was about to go in his office when his boss approach him.

*Redfield !!!!. his boss yelled.

*Yes, sir. Chris replied.

*Since today is your last day, why don't you take the rest of the day off. He told Chris

*You sure, sir ? He asked.

*Yeah, now leave before I'll that wife of yours. He joked.

*Okay. Chris said.

*While Chris was walking, he had a strange feeling, that something wasn't right. He had pulled out his cell phone where Claire had left 10 voicemail messages. He decided to call her.

*Hello. Claire said.

*It's me are you or Jill okay ? He asked.

*We're at the hospital, Jill's water had broke. Claire inform him.

*Shit, I'll be there within 10 minutes. Chris said.

*Okay. Claire said.

*When Chris got off the phone he had got all his belongings and drove to the hospital, he was happy that the baby was coming but scare at the same time.

*Don't worry Jill, It'll be okay. Chris said to himself.

*C. Redfield 86- Well that's the end of Chapter 7, Chapter 8 will be up by friday. What did you think, Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's Note- I don't own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom, But I'm the proud owner of this story. Here is Chapter 8.

*Title- It's a blessing surprise.

*Chapter 8

*Chris got to the hospital with 10 minutes, When he got there Claire was waiting for him outside she had ran up to him.

*Oh god. Chris it was scary, I mean I've never seen her in this much pain before. Claire said.

*Is she okay? He asked.

*Yeah Rebecca is checking to see how far she dilated. Claire said.

*Can I go see her ? He asked.

*Yeah she's on the sixth floor. Claire told him.

*When they got to the sixth floor. Rebecca was walking out of Jill's room when she spotted Chris and Claire.

*How is she ? Chris asked.

*She's doing fine, she only 3 cm dilated. Rebecca told them.

*Can we go see her ? Claire asked.

*Yeah, I'll check on her later. Rebecca inform them.

*Okay, Thank you Rebecca. Chris said kindly.

*No problem. Rebecca said.

*When they entered Jill's room, She was trying to sleep, but when Chris and Claire came in she sat up. Chris had pulled a chair next to her bed as Claire stood next to Chris.

I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you're water broke. Chris said.

*That's okay. I'm fine it's just I'm having contraction. Jill said.

*Well this is it. Claire said.

*In a couple of hours, We'll be parents. Jill said.

*Chris are you sure you can handle this, I'll be as back-up. Claire said.

*I'm trying to not to think about it, but Claire can you stay. ? Chris asked.

*Of course, I have to call Leon. Claire said.

*Can you call my dad for me ? Jill asked.

*Yeah I can. Claire said.

*When Claire left, Chris had put his hand on Jill's stomach where the baby started moving. Jill had quickly grabbed Chris's hand as a sharp pain went through her body.

*What's wrong, ? Chris asked.

*I'm having another contraction. Jill said.

*Just breathe, and if you need anything, I'll get it. Chris said.

*Oh god I don't think I can get through this, Chris. Jill told him.

*It'll be okay I won't let anything happen to you. Chris said to her.

*Promise ? Jill asked..

*Yeah I promise won't you try and get some rest I'll still be here. Chris said to her.

*I'll try but it won't be easy. Jill said

*Chris had waited until Jill fallen asleep, he had got up and went to the waiting room. Where he saw Claire talking to Leon and Dick.

*Did she have him ? Dick asked.

*No she just went to sleep. Chris said.

*Are you ready for fatherhood, Chris ? Leon asked him.

*Yeah I can't wait to hold him. Chris said.

*You'll be a great dad, I know you will. Claire added.

*Thanks, Claire. Chris said.

*You should get back to Jill before she wakes up. Dick said.

*Yeah you're right. Chris.

*When Chris went back to Jill's room, she was eating ice chips and watching TV

*Hey are you okay,? Chris asked.

*Yeah, while you was gone, Rebecca had came to check on me I'm 5 cm dilated now. Jill said.

*That's great. Chris said.

*Did my dad come ? Jill asked.

*Yeah he's in the waiting room with Claire and Leon. Chris told her.

*Oh god give me your hand I'm having another contraction.. Jill said.

*Jill had grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard, that she probably broke it. Chris on the other hand was screaming. When Claire and the others heard him. They all rushed in there where they saw Chris on the floor holding his hand.

*What happen ? Claire asked.

*My contractions are getting stronger. Jill said.

*I think she might have broken my hand. Chris cried.

*Claire, if you ever have kids please don't do that. Leon pleaded.

*My hand, my hand. I need some ice. Chris said.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of Chapter 8. I did say that I was going to have it up on Friday. Ah poor Chris and his hand let's not hope. Jill wouldn't do it to anyone else. Read and Revew.


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note- I don't own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom, But this story belongs to me. Here is Chapter 9

Title- It's a blessing surprise

Chapter 9-

*Rebecca was on her way to get a cup of coffee, when she saw Dick ,Leon and Chris walking towards her. She knew something was wrong.

*What happen is Jill okay ? Rebecca asked.

*She might have broken Chris's hand. Dick said.

*Yeah. I feel sorry for you Chris. Leon said.

*Shut it, Kennedy. Chris yelled.

*Chris, Leon hushed it before I kick the both of you out. Rebecca warned them.

*You can't do that, my wife in labor you know. Chris said.

*Wanna bet ? Rebecca asked.

*Watch it Chris, she might do it. Dick said.

*Now Chris you go in that room so the doctor can take a x-ray of your hand. Rebecca said.

*But what about, Jill ? Chris asked worriedly.

*I'm going to check on her now. Dr. Wong is on vacation so I'm going to deliver. Rebecca explained.

*Alright, I'll go and see a doctor, Dick can you and Leon go back to Jill and tell her that I'll be that as soon as I can. Chris said.

*No problem. Dick said.

*Uh do one of us have to hold her hand ? Leon asked.

*If you have the balls. Chris said.

*I'm not taking any chances. Leon said.

*When they returned to the sixth floor, Rebecca told them to wait outside, while she check to how far along Jill has dilated. When she came in she spotted a sleeping Jill and Claire. While she was checking Jill, Jill had woke because she felt more pressure.

*Ouch. Jill said.

*Sorry, but I have to check on you. Rebecca said.

*Huh, what happen ? Claire asked confusingly.

*Nothing, I'm just checking on Jill right now.

*Wait, where's Chris I hope he didn't back out. Claire said.

*No, he downstairs getting a x-ray done on his hand. Rebecca told her.

*Oh. Claire said.

*Okay, Jill you're 9 cm now, you need to get to 10 so you can start pushing. Rebecca said.

*Great. Claire said.

*Do you want Leon and you dad to come in now ? Rebecca asked.

*Yes that would be great. Can you get chris for me. Jill said.

*Yeah, I was about to check on him anyway. Rebecca said.

*Thanks. Jill said.

*No problem. Rebecca said kindly.

*When Rebecca left, she told Dick and Leon they can go in Jill's room, while she went to get Chris. She was about to get on the elevator, when Chris appear.

*So what did they say ? She asked.

*It's not broken thank god. Chris said.

*I just check on Jill she's 9cm. Now she just needs to get to 10 so she can start pushing. Rebecca told him.

*Oh. Chris said.

*Chris, I know you're scare, but Jill needs you when that baby about is to come. Rebecca told him.

*I know that, but it's the birth, that scares me, I seen the videos Jill showed me. Chris said.

*If Chris Redfield can survived a outbreak, he can watch his child be born. Rebecca said.

*You're right I should be scare I can handle this. Chris said.

*Great, now go see Jill she was waiting for you. Rebecca informed him.

*After their little talk, Chris had went back to jill's room, where he saw everybody laughing and talking, He knew they we're talking about him.

*How's the hand ? Claire asked.

*It's not broken, Chris said.

*Sorry, Chris. Jill said.

*That's okay you have a reason to be. Chris said.

*Before you came Chris, we were betting money to see how much the baby weighted, when he was born. Claire said.

*I bet 6 pounds 7oz. Leon said.

*Me and Claire bet 9 pounds. Dick said

*Where do the money goes, when somebody win ? Chris asked.

*In Hayden's piggybank. Jill said.

*Couple of hours later, Jill contractions, we're getting stronger and closer. Chris knew she was close to pushing. When Rebecca came in she was checking on Jill.

*Okay Jill, your completely dilated. Rebecca told her.

*Really. Jill replied weakliy.

*I just need to get changed, and when I come back you can start pushing. Rebecca told them.

*Okay. Chris said.

*When Rebecca left, Chris had look at Jill by she was looking. He could tell that she was scare he was also scare himself.

*It'll be okay Jill. Chris said.

*Yeah. I hope so. Jill said.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of Chapter 9. Well Jill is completely dilated. And Chris is getting scare. What did you think of it. My computer is getting fixed so I have to use my niece's I really don't like using her computer


	10. Chapter 10

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters they all belong to Capcom. But I do own this story. I've been think I'm going to rewrite all my stories just for the fun of it. Here is chapter 10 of It's a blessing surprise.

*Title-It's a blessing surprise.

*Chapter 10

*When Chris went to in the waiting room, he saw Claire,Dick, and Leon were sitting down eating at least 5 bags of candy. Sometimes he wonder if they came from another planet.

*Did she have it ? Leon asked.

*No but she completely dilated and we're waiting for Rebecca to come back. Chris said.

*You okay Chris, you're sweating Dick said.

*No I'm okay just scare. Chris told them.

*What the "Big Bad Brother" Christopher Redfield is scared. Wow let me put this on me Iphone. Claire said.

*Don't worry son, you're get through it. Dick said.

*I'll try. I'm going to Jill. Chris said.

*When Chris came back, he saw Rebecca and two nurses helping Jill with her breathing. He had hurried and went to her.

*Breathe. Mrs. Redfield. A nurse said.

*I'm trying. But I can't with you talking. Jill said angrily.

*Jill, she just trying to help. Chris said.

*Shut up. Chris this is your fault that I'm in this position. Jill screamed at him.

*Jill, I need you to push. Rebecca said calmly.

*Okay. Jill said.

*With that, she gave a hard push. The baby's head slowly made it's way out. After a few more pushes she had gotten the majority of the baby out. Chris looked down at his wife's tired form.

*Just one more Jill, and it's over Rebecca said to her.

*You can do it. Chris said.

*Jill gathered up all the strength to push one more time expelling the baby out. The first thing Chris heard was a soft crying. Then the nurses took Hayden in the back so they could clean him up.

*You did excellent Jill. Rebecca told her.

*Thanks. Jill said tiredly.

*I'm proud of you. Chris said.

*Few mintues later, the nurse had returned with Hayden in her arms. She smiled as she gave the baby to Jill. With one look at her son Jill had tears in her eyes. Chris couldn't believe that his son was here.

*Hayden, I'm your mom and this is your dad. Jill said to him.

*Welcome to the world, Hayden. Chris said.

*Do you want me to get the others ? The nurse asked.

*Yeah would you. Chris said.

*Couple of minutes later, everybody had came in quietly. Claire was the first one to notice the baby in Jill's arms.

*Oh he's beautiful. Claire said.

*Everybody I want y'all to meet Hayden Akira Redfield. Chris said.

*Hayden, I want you to meet your Aunt Claire, Aunt Rebecca she helped delivered you, your Uncle Leon and your Grandfather. Jill said.

*About an hour later, everybody had said their goodbyes telling them that they couldn't wait until they came home. After they left Chris had came back with a cup of coffee, when he saw Jill standing over Hayden watching him sleep.

*So how are you feeling ? Chris asked.

*I'm tired and sore. Jill said.

*You should rest, you need it I'll stay here with you. Chris said.

*Okay. Jill said.

*Chris had helped Jill get in the bed, he then gave Hayden a kiss before going back to sit next to Jill, he yawned a little bit sleep was kicking in his system. He look over at Jill who was already asleep, he stared at her for a few minutes before he fell asleep.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of Chapter 10. Jill finally had the baby, the next one is the last chapter and I'm rewriting. Except the Unexpected the sequel to this story. Read and Review. I won't be on this much I'm packing my stuff because my family is moving.


	11. Chapter 11

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters they all belong to Capcom, but this is my story.

*Title- It's a blessing surprise

*Chapter 11 Final Chapter

_*Chris's Point of View_

_It's been a year since the birth of Hayden, I'm now the captain of the police force. Me, Jill, and Hayden moved into a bigger house with more rooms. Dick is dating a wonderful woman something tells me that they're getting engaged. Speaking of engagement both Claire and Rebecca are getting married. Leon and Carlos had started their own auto shop, by the way it looks it's going pretty good. Hayden started walking a couple of days after his first birthday. And Jill what can I say about her. She decided to be a housewife, but I think she wanted to be with Hayden. But Claire and Rebecca always watches him when we go out, giving us some time alone. But on the night of our anniversary me made something else besides love you'll see._

*Chris had just put Hayden to bed after running around mostly all day, Jill was in the bathroom, washing her hair. Deciding he needed some sleep he back went to his and Jill's bedroom. He was on his way to sleep when he saw Jill came out of the bathroom holding something behind her back.

*Are you asleep ? Jill asked.

*I was on my way is there something wrong. He asked her.

*Uh do you remember what happen on the night of our anniversary. Jill said.

*We made love and lots of it. Chris smiled at the thought.

*Besides that we made something else. Jill told him.

*Like what ? Chris asked her.

*I'll show you. Jill said.

*When Jill showed him the pregnancy test, he had this shock but a happy look on his face, he couldn't believe that they we're having another baby.

*I love you. Chris said.

*I love you too and Chris. Jill said.

*Yeah. Chris said.

*Next time use a condom. Jill joked.

*I'll remember next time. Chris said.

*Chris had carried Jill to bed. He had laid next to her as they both feel asleep. Boy, Life for Chris Redfield was getting better by the minute.

*C. Redfield 86- I'm sad to say it but it's the end, I'm writing the sequel now so read and review.


End file.
